Alone in a Dorm Room
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Stormshipping. Lame Lime. Totally happy with it. Wrote this in the name friendship.


**WARNING: FUCK THE WORLD, FREE SHIPPING, GET WHAT YOU PAY FOR. Otherwise you stormshippers should totally enjoy this cock-tease! :D **

Atticus held Chazz close. "I know it is hard to come to terms with little man, but there are other fish in the sea so to speak," Atticus punctuated this wisdom with a flirtatious wink. Chazz pulled away from Atticus, slightly embarrassed. Atticus sighed and scratched the back of his head in feigned nervousness. "I don't offer this to just anyone but there are other ways to… you know get over rejection if you get what I am driving at."

Chazz blushed. "I don't, but I don't think I can get over the fact that the two people I cared most for… just pushed me aside like I was nothing. Jaden seems to be oblivious to my confession and Alexis… she said she didn't like me. You were there…" Chazz looked away. "Atticus, I feel so lost. God that sounds girly but… I hate loving both of them. So mixed up. I'm just so fucking useless! Why can't I just be normal? One or the other." Suddenly, Chazz noticed Atticus's hand on his cheek. His thumb gently caressing it.

"No one said you had to choose."

With a sort of wheezy breath Atticus kissed Chazz. Atticus's lips were so soft it made Chazz regret his own chapped lips. Atticus's mouth opened and closed, coaxing Chazz to do the same. Their tongues had only just met when Atticus pulled away. "I know I am not my sister… or Jaden, but I like you. You aren't worthless or lesser to me. You aren't my second or my third choice either. Maybe this is wrong of me because you are in a weakened emotional state… but I love you. I hate seeing you cry like this. I only tried to get you with my sister because I thought-" Atticus began to cry.

Chazz's eyes widened in stunned disbelief. "I had no idea!"

"It's okay if you don't like me back. I-I just thought you should know… that I have been on the sidelines cheering you on because I want what is best for you."

Chazz leaned closer to Atticus, lips slightly puckered. Atticus met him the rest of the way and they kissed once more. "Do you think anyone is going to be back in this dorm for-"

"I don't give a care," Chazz said breathlessly. "Why do you?"

Atticus kissed Chazz deeply while maneuvering his coat off. Chazz paused the kiss for a second when he noticed that Atticus's clever hands hand unbuttoned his tight pants. Lips reunited, Chazz moaned when Atticus's hand went partway down his pants feeling his hard on. Atticus fell back on Chazz's bed, Chazz on top of him now.

Atticus became increasingly aroused as Chazz's little body began to grind up against his. It was a dream come true for him. His hands went down Chazz's pants to try and push them off. He squeezed Chazz's tight little ass. It was so firm and sexy.

Chazz reached down and undid Atticus's pants. Then he tried to pull down his own. Chazz stopped kissing to peel off his very tight pants. Atticus did the same.

Chazz couldn't believe what he was doing. He stood there in his briefs, unsure about what was going on. Nervously he climbed back on top of Atticus.

"You're cold," Atticus said. "I can warm you up." Chazz smiled.

"I didn't even feel cold," Chazz laughed nervously. "If we do this… you can't tell anyone. You seem like the type who would kiss and tell. We might get kicked out…if we did this. So none of this happens or happened, clear?"

"I won't tell a soul," Atticus winked."

"Seriously!"

"OK! I won't tell anyone!"

Chazz tried to keep some semblance of control but with Atticus reaching into his underwear it was pretty difficult not to give stifled moans. It felt so good when someone else touched him there. "S-Stop!"

Atticus did.

Chazz was surprised. He didn't expect him to actually stop.

"Did you not mean for me to stop?"

"Well, I did, I just didn't… I didn't expect you actually would."

"If I didn't… then it would be against your will. I don't want that." He smiled. Chazz pulled off his underwear and Atticus's boxer briefs. "Heh. We are the same size," Atticus said playfully.

Atticus sat up, Chazz in his lap. Their hard ons were touching.

Atticus grabbed both of them with both of his hands and started slowly moving up and down. He watched Chazz's silly faces as he tried to remain completely unaffected by his hands and the fact that their penises were rubbing together. It was times like this Atticus wished he was more reactive to his physical arousal.

Atticus squeezed out an awkward grunt to join the tune of Chazz's small whimpers of joy. Chazz pulled his body away and slid down slightly. His head lowered suddenly taking Atticus's tip completely in his mouth. "Ah!" Atticus wasn't expecting it. Chazz had seemed so nervous moments earlier. It was so unlike him to be so spontaneous! "You don..don't have to Chazz."

Chazz took the tip out of his mouth. "I could tell you weren't enjoying that other thing as much as I was…"

"I was!" Atticus said defensively. "I am just used to being in a state of arousal and having to be quiet during it."

Chazz blushed with the accusation that he was inexperienced.

Chazz took Atticus back into his mouth. Atticus reached across and tried to coax Chazz's body to turn. Chazz followed, stepping off his bed to turn completely around. Atticus thought Chazz's ass was the cutest thing, even with all the hair around the entrance.

Atticus tried to pull himself up into position enough to reach. He got excited just imagining how Chazz would react. He licked his hole. "OW!" Chazz's teeth had accidentally rubbed against Atticus's penis from the surprise of being licked there.

"Wh- why did you lick me there? Ah…" Chazz panted. "Never mind, do it again. I.. I won't be so surprised next- AH!" Atticus licked Chazz from the base of his penis to his cute ass.

Suddenly Chazz heard the faint sound of Jaden from outside. Chazz hopped off of Atticus quickly. "SHIT FUCK SHIT SHIT SHIT! Dude get your clothes on now!"

Atticus smiled. "I think we should keep going and let them find us like this."

Chazz blushed furiously. "No! Do you know how much trouble I would get in? Jaden is such a loud mouth he would tell the whole school!"

Chazz was completely dressed before Atticus even started to put one leg in his trousers. Atticus rolled his eyes. "Have it your way." Just as Atticus pulled up his slacks and buttoned them, Jaden burst through the door.

"Hey guys! Woah your hair looks totally awesome! Anyway I just won this awesome duel and-"

Jaden talked for the next two hours.

The end.

**A/N: This is something I wrote for a friend who was very desperate for Stormshipping. I was all "It is going to suck" and she was all "WRITE IT!" and then I did and she loved it. I understand this is a rare pair... I hope this is alright with you guys but like I said, if you concrit me whatevs- though it might be helpful for next time who knows. I wrote this fic for the love of a friend. FRIENDSHIP SPEECH GOES HERE. Anyway- leave a review if you want.**


End file.
